AngelPlayer
by loneodyssey
Summary: The year is 2100 AD. KEY has developed a software, AngelPlayer, which can only be used by the elite school Ashe. But, not everyone can use it. Only those who possess etheric power can, someone like Reina Lei. Posted on FictionPress, updated there first
1. Prologue

**AngelPlayer**

**Summary:** The year is 2100 AD. A software developer, KEY has developed a software called AngelPlayer which only students of the elite school Ashe can use to modify themselves. However, not all students can use it. Only those who have gone through a selection of tests and have the potential to possess etheric power are able to access that software.

**CHAPTER.00: PROLOGUE**

"Reina, you should go to Ashe,"

"Eh? That elite school? Why? I don't have enough money… Plus, I'm not sure if I can get a scholarship but why Ashe?" I had asked Gillian. Gillian Theroux is my caretaker. He'd picked me up from the streets and ever since then, I'd lived with him in his apartment. It' didn't feel awkward at all because he was old enough to be my father and plus, I do regard him as one.

I'm an orphan. I don't know my parents and neither do I have a single memory of them. Gillian said that when he'd found me looking dazed and lifeless in the streets, my eyes seemed as if there wasn't life in them. I can't seem to remember anything about my past and when I try to, I'd get a headache.

"Because your parents went there,"

Ah! I forgot to mention that Gillian said he knew my parents. I'd never ask him about them because whenever he'd talk about them, he'd have a pained expression on his face. Of course, I'm curious to what Gillian's relationship to my parents is but he wouldn't tell me and usually he would tell me everything. When Gillian keeps something to himself, it's bound to be something serious and I don't think I'm prepared for the truth yet.

"Reina, I think it's time you knew about your parents,"

When Gillian had said that, my heart began to palpitate. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't avoid them. He was serious, dead serious. He knew that my silence meant that I was unprepared for the truth and he'd left it there, walking towards the door to take a breather. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Had I want to know about my parents?_ _I do but I'm scared_. After all, when Gillian's acting like that, I can't help but have a bad premonition about it.

It's been a week since Gillian and I last spoke of my parents. _Is he going to tell me or will I have to find out for myself?_ I'm guessing the second option. He'd mollycoddled me as if I was his real child and I knew that I would have to grow up one day. Is it approaching?

"The answer… Or rather the truth can only be obtained from going to Ashe. You wouldn't understand even if I told you and I think it's best that you go there…"

I glanced up at him, surprised by his sudden words. It felt like he knew what was going on in my head. I didn't complain because it took him a week to give me an answer.

"You might think this is absurd but it isn't and everything is not what it seems,"

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't get what he meant. "Not what it seems? What do you mean by that?" I'd finally opened my mouth.

"That, you will know when you go to Ashe," He replied instantly. I was getting a bit frustrated at him. _Why wouldn't he tell me anything? _We were like father and daughter. It's true that what he'd just said is correct but I can't simply take that kind of an answer, especially from Gillian whom I've known for so long.

After a few days, I realized I wouldn't get anything out of thinking about that over and over again so I'd decided to go to Ashe. Gillian had appreciated that I thought about it carefully and said it was a wise decision. I was in my bedroom, packing everything I needed into a bag and laying out my books and stationery on the table to study for the entrance exams to Ashe.

I didn't know much about Ashe because I couldn't be bothered so I'd asked Gillian about the school.

"Ashe is a prestigious elite school. I guess you could say it's a school for the rich,"

It was the same thing. Everywhere I'd asked, people talked highly of Ashe. I grew nervous imagining what the exam papers would be like. I mean, it would be hard for a commoner like me to get into an elite school such as Ashe, right? I had to go into full study mode if I want to find out the truth.

I got my results for the entrance exam. I'm glad to say I'd passed. I was walking to Ashe by foot unlike many students from Ashe. It hadn't taken so long for me to reach Ashe since it was quite close to Gillian's apartment. I looked around nervously, obviously feeling out of place. To avoid that, I began to stare down at the dull ground but I quickly glanced up again as I heard the sound of a car engine.

It was a posh limousine. The door opened and a girl with long blonde wavy hair came out. And as she did that, I saw something shiny dropping out, it seemed like a bracelet.

"Ah… Umm… You dropped your bracelet, miss," I said politely. She glanced behind and I blushed a bit. It was a pretty girl and she gave me a smile.

"Thank you very much! I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it! Say, what's your name?" She'd asked. I was taken aback by her question because I'd thought that the rich were arrogant and conceited, especially towards a commoner like myself.

"I'm Reina Lei, and you are?"

"I'm Adel Aldebourne, nice to meet you!" Aldebourne? That's the name of the family that owns the famous company KEY which sells those really advanced computers. It can't be… _Is she the daughter?_ I'm a little bit flustered.

We didn't talk while we walked to the gates. Ashe seemed like a secluded area as if something secretive was going on inside with the big gates and all… We were the in last batch of students to come and the gates made a loud clang when it shut. I'd flinched and so did Adel. A good-looking boy, tall and well-built, walked to the front of the crowd of students.

"Welcome to the Academy of Ashe," he'd announced. I could guess he's from the student council.

"Shortly, the test will begin!"

_Test? What test? _I glanced at Adel, hoping she would know something about it. She proceeded to the front, and brought out her right hand.

"Guard skill: Hand Sonic! Version two!" _Guard skill? Hand Sonic? _I was in a daze. Immediately after Adel had said that, something translucent, almost sword-like, appeared on her right hand.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Ch01: AngelPlayer

**AngelPlayer**

**Ch.01: AngelPlayer**

I could hear murmurs but could see no shocked faces. Apparently, no one was shocked to see that transparent sword-like_ thing_ on Adel's hand. Well, except for me, that is. I had a blatant appalled face because I hadn't had a clue to what was going on in front of the crowd.

"Ah… Here is the perfect example. Those of you who pass these tests will get a box of AngelPlayer each and can hence, modify yourselves…like this," the president of the student council added and as he said "_AngelPlayer_" he waved a small box in front of the crowd. "However, those who do not pass the tests will be served by those who do; protecting them in battle and participating in the battle arena so don't worry if you don't obtain this _power_." Again, there were more murmurs.

"Let the tests begin!" He announced. "Everyone will be given this ether bracelet. If yours glows, you possess etheric power but if yours doesn't glow, you, sadly, do not posses that power and can move up to your assigned dorm rooms, leaving the ether bracelets to us."

I was half-hoping mind would glow but half-hoping mine wouldn't glow too. My heart began to palpitate as he gave one to me. He'd explained how to put it on: cuff it on our hands and then, lock it. I saw that his bracelet didn't glow when he twisted the lock and I eyed Adel. She is probably assisting him in battle.

I cuffed the bracelet on my right hand, locked it and twisted the lock, the metal clunking together. My eyes were filled with fascination as it glowed blue. But my eyes flickered some where else to see if there were other glowing bracelets.

There were. But, not many and in different shades of colors too. Immediately, I set my eyes back on the boy who was standing in front of the crowd again as he got the crowd's attention.

"And those of you whose bracelets are currently glowing please proceed to the computer lab with Adel here," he said, facing the glowing bracelets and then, turning to point at Adel as she nodded. Adel began to walk and I ran to catch up with her.

"Adel! What is the meaning of this?" I asked her from afar and I seemed to have gotten everyone's attention, including Adel's and that boy's. The boy raised his eyebrows and whispered something into Adel's ear after hearing me. Adel nodded and proceeded to me. I didn't like him, that boy. He seemed eerily suspicious.

"You came here without a clue, haven't you?" she asked with a smile as she approached me. I gave a quick nod while narrowing my eyes. She laughed as I did that and I looked at her, dazed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… You want to know more about this…power, don't you?"

"Yes…and what about it?"

"You see, my father's company, KEY, developed a software called AngelPlayer and my father happens to be Ashe's chairman. He created this wonderfully weird system, also called AngelPlayer to bring in some action into the school. It's a special system where students spar with each other. And the normal students will have to depend on the Ephytes, the students who possess this AngelPlayer software and etheric power. But, in this system, one can choose to go solo or team up. It's usually pairs, one Ephyte and one human but there are some lone rangers who fight alone. Because of that, the humans will learn to use the sword and other weaponry such as guns and can hence, team up together or go solo. It is the same with lone Ephytes but compared to Ephytes, humans don't stand a chance alone. I'm a pair with Kain Velmont, the president of the student council," Adel added and gave one hell of a maniac's laugh, more like snicker. "He is skilled in weaponry, all of them."

I paid full attention to Adel's long monologue and how interesting it was but at the same time I noticed how different the Adel I'd met and the Adel in front of me now was. It was as if she was a completely different person and I eyed her suspiciously, thinking about Kain and the possibilities that he was at fault. I shook my head in denial but raised my eyebrows shortly when Adel twisted her bracelet's lock anti-clockwise. The purple glow disappeared and the chunk of metal was still on her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she simply said as she smiled, not that crazy smile she had earlier but the smile I liked. "Come on, I've explained enough to you. Get going!"

She laughed the "Adel" laugh and I smiled back, still thinking something was wrong with her. She kept her head down as we walked to the lab and my concerned eyes were on her all the time. Something was definitely wrong with her but I let it slide this time.

"To use AngelPlayer and its benefits successfully and correctly, you must configure its settings first and chant something like a mantra and use your etheric force to use a guard skill," Adel said and waved a box to us, the training Ephytes under her.

She had explained to us that nothing magical would happen if we didn't program a guard skill into our software, except the default guard skill: Hand Sonic.

"You can, however, program anything into your copy of AngelPlayer but certain things require much more etheric power to produce such as wings. Guard Skill: Wings! Version one!" Adel added as wings, too real, appeared on her back as soon as she said that. With that, she handed us each a copy of the software to be installed on the computers in our dorm rooms.

"Everyone will have to do something like homework for today. I want you guys to read the manual given and try to modify your hand sonic. And make it original!" she added lastly. I was a bit excited to install the software on my computer.

"Oh, and one more thing: for you to be able to use a guard skill, you must activate your bracelet by twisting the lock. Therefore, always have your bracelets with you," she blurted.

She dismissed us and we were given the liberty to do what we wanted. I'd decided to go back to Gillian's to get a few more things like clothes and I'd also wanted to ask him a few questions. _Did he know about AngelPlayer?_

I gave a knock on the door and it opened, Gillian smiled upon my arrival.

"You're here to get your things, right? Come on in," he said politely, inviting me into the house while smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Want something to drink?" he asked and I nodded. I had to bring up the question so I was glad we could talk about it over something to drink or eat.

"Gillian, you know about AngelPlayer, don't you?" I asked, almost too suddenly as I realized he stopped halfway to the kitchen to grab me and himself a drink. He turned around and he became serious. He wasn't fooling around and neither was I.

"It seems that you finally know about it…"

"But what has that got to do with my parents?"

"Your…parents. They- No, your mother was an Ephyte and your father…a mere human…"

"And you?"

"An Ephyte too."

"And…how…do you know…them?"

"We were sort of…friends. I guess," he said while he shrugged his shoulders. Well, for the time being, I was satisfied with his answers and I had to go anyway. I entered my room and collected all the things I'd left behind, breathing in the air for one last time. Okay, not for one last time but last time before I come back.

I left the house, saying my goodbyes to Gillian for good and headed back to Ashe. I couldn't believe how I excited I was to install that software. But, I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart sunk.

Three boys were being slain a few meters from where I was standing by some mysterious masked person. She, I assumed she was a she from the way she was dressed, stood there and stared at me for a few good seconds. After that, she did a 180-degrees turn and leaped, vanishing into thin air. Out of panic, I rushed to the boys lying on the ground.

"Oh…God. Are you…okay?" I asked but there was no reply from them and I assumed that they were too badly injured to talk. I could feel bile rising up my throat and I couldn't stand the scene – blood everywhere on the ground. I took out my phone and wanted to dial for an ambulance when I heard footsteps approaching me, or more specifically, us.

"Good Lord… What happened here?"

I glanced up and to my horror and surprise, Kain Velmont was standing right in front me.

"Don't be so shocked… I was around the corner. Let's help them, come on! Don't just stand there!" he yelled and I hated to admit it but what he was saying was true. Soon, the paramedics from the school came. _Yeah, the school is so rich that they have a hospital in there, literally_.

"I'm Kain Velmont. You are?"

"Reina Lei, pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said with fake honesty, hoping he wouldn't realize it truly wasn't genuine. He'd smiled and I'd blushed a little. I couldn't help it because of his face though I really disliked him. But, then again, it's too early to judge. We'd separated from there to my relief and that was that.

I headed for my dorm, Dorm B. And on my way there, I saw Adel. She smiled as she approached me.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered into my ear as she walked past me. I was in a daze and I glanced behind. I began to think I was tired, real tired because my eyelids were very heavy. I must be imagining things. Suddenly, I couldn't stay awake anymore and closed my eyelids, falling asleep.


	3. Ch02: Raphael Bouderoux

**AngelPlayer**

**Ch.02: Raphael Boudreaux**

I woke up with a headache as if I had a hangover but I didn't and I couldn't remember a single thing before I fell asleep. I looked around where I was in. It seemed to me to be an infirmary.

"Oh, my… Awake already?"

I brought my attention to that voice, turning to my left where Kain Velmont stood. I narrowed my eyes at him and he seemed to notice I did not enjoy his presence very much but he ignored that and approached the bed I was laying in.

"You! Did… you do something to me?"

"Did I? Did I not? Ah… Who knows? God does and does he want to tell? I'm afraid not," he mumbled as he let out a chuckle. Red covered my face but I wasn't blushing. I was seething with anger, or rather, red with anger.

"Tell me now!" I demanded as I glared at him, still laughing.

"What? I did nothing but help you, who fainted on the ground. It seemed to me that you have a fever and I was around the corner," he replied calmly and put up both his hands up in the air just like when someone surrenders to something. He was still grinning.

"Is that true?"

"Yes and why would I lie? I've just met you," he said. I didn't want to believe him. Why is he always around when something bad happens? That's just too suspicious. But, before I could speak out, Adel came into the room looking worried.

"Reina, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. I nodded and smiled. I was happy to see her here, caring for me.

"Thank God," she muttered under her breath. I was taken aback when she hugged me. I didn't want to interrupt her so I decided not to tell Kain about my suspicions. He looked as if whatever he had wanted to do was done and he could leave. And, in a moment, he left the room quietly to us girls. But, before he left, I caught a glance of him having a sinister smile. What is he up to?

"Can I go now? I have yet to do the homework and I really can't wait to do it," I'd turned to Adel and asked her. She nodded and we went back to the dorms together in silence. I'd always wondered what that girl was thinking about. I guess she was never the social type.

My heart was palpitating as I opened the box and took the CD out of it. I had to wipe my clammy hands against my pants before placing the CD into the CD drive, though. It took a few minutes for the computer to read the CD and start up its installation wizard. And, while waiting, I thought of a few things I would program into my software.

_Wings would be nice. Oh, yeah! Maybe claws would be good too! And tattoos… Maybe a gun… and a spear! A transporting spell would be nice too! _

I thought of all the possible things I could program into my software but they seem a little too advanced for a beginner like me – one who didn't even know such software or power existed whereas everyone else seemed to know. In a jiffy, a pop-up sound alerted me and brought my attention to the computer screen where a menu screen was now showing.

With computers being so advanced today, the installation took only a short while and I was directed to the menu. The menu graphics looked so high-tech and advanced that my mouth was gaping. But, this was only the menu and I could bet that the other interfaces would be much more interesting and significant.

I placed the manual on my thighs and read the instructions carefully as I navigated away from the menu. I clicked on a button, 'Configuration'. It showed me a render of a 3D full-fledged human body and there were arrows pointing at some parts of it. Confused, I looked at the manual to see what it meant. It said that I could modify them according to my choices.

There was a panel on the upper left corner of the screen which showed my list of guard skills that apparently had only one item: Hand Sonic. I clicked on it and something similar to Adel's appeared on the body's right hand. According to the manual, I could add another version and name it version two. I was thinking of making a spear at first but then chose to go with the double scimitars. And to make it a little bit original, I put a red ribbon on each scimitar. The creation of the guard skill was a success and I saved it. I put the box back into my shelve and proceeded to the field to test it.

I was glad that nobody was at the field. I put on my bracelet on my right hand, locked it and twisted its lock. It glowed bright blue and I was still fascinated by it. I remember that Adel had said that we had to say something like a mantra for the magic to work so I tried.

"Guard skill: hand sonic! Version two!"I shouted with emotion. My bracelet glowed even more and I saw what looked like blue fireflies which eventually formed both my scimitars. At first, I was amazed and slowly my 'o' shaped mouth formed into a wide grin. I was proud of myself.

"Wow… I'm not the only one here testing my modifications"

I looked around, wondering whose voice it belonged to. It was a voice I've never heard before. It was neither Adel's, Kain's nor Gillian's voice.

"I'm behind you. Care for a small spar?"

I glanced behind and saw a tall boy I could almost say giraffe. He had also worn his bracelet which glowed bright red instead and he had claws on both his hands it almost looked similar to mine.

"Who are you?"

"Raphael Boudreaux. Who might you be?"

"Reina Lei"

"Nice to meet you, Reina," he said sweetly but clearly what he said didn't reflect on what he was doing as he lunged both his deadly sharp-looking claws at me, who was unalarmed.

**A/N:** Please review. I think I will be focusing on this fiction more if I get more reviews. I can do a lot of chapters in a day if I do get them reviews and I am very excited to write this while I watched the Angel Beats! anime. I think this chapter was a bit short but look forward to the next one, and soon!


	4. Ch03: Expect the Unexpected

**AngelPlayer**

**Ch.03: Expect the Unexpected**

For a moment there, I thought I was going to die. He'd lunged his claws at me so suddenly I didn't have time to react. And when I'd realized that he was going to put an end to my life, I just couldn't stand there and let him. I jumped to the left and then to the right and to the left again. He was coming at me in all directions! It was tiring so I decided to use my scimitars to block his attacks. It did but with a painful consequence: screeching metal. He, sadly, was not affected by it and kept going.

"Nice try but too bad!" he provoked.

I was tired and I get tired too easily. Besides, I've never used weapons before, moreover, something like a sword or gun! I gave him an opening but I realized it too late just when someone interrupted in time.

"Raphael, stop this pointless fight this instance!"

"But…Lady Eudora!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that at school?" the lady with the brown bob who had just appeared growled at him and he remained silent. She must have been a really important person to be able to tame someone like him. She'd realized that I didn't fully understand the situation and approached me.

"Sorry…about that. My butler, you see, he likes to fight"

"Butler?"

"Ah! I mean friend!"

"No, no. I get what you mean!" I replied, laughing but then, stopped when I realized I was being rude. "Sorry."

"No. I'm supposed to apologize! Really, anything I can do to compensate for that?"

"No…I don't need- I mean the least you could do is to introduce yourself…"

"Alright! I'm Eudora Blauvelt. Nice to meet you! And you are?"

"Reina Lei. Same here," I responded with a smile and she did the same. She bowed at me and I told her not to. I thanked her for saving me and I also thanked Raphael for sparring with me. That way, I would know what to improve on. With that, and everything settled, we went our separate ways.

Today was different. There was actual class. Yes, actual class: Mathematics, Science, English, you name it! But the Ephytes had to stay behind to present their homework. I couldn't wait because I wanted to see the other creations. And when the last bell rang, I jumped for joy and did my own victory dance. Today, it wasn't at the computer lab but in the sparring hall with Adel in front, instructing us.

"Everyone please activate your bracelets now!" she gave us the cue and immediately, there were glows.

Mine was already cuffed and locked on my right wrist, but not activated. I twisted the lock and it glowed bright blue. I haven't got used to it yet so I was still fascinated by it. Finally, she gave us the final clue to chant our mantra. I'd decided to say it soft so nobody would hear me.

"Guard skill: Hand Sonic! Version two!" I muttered under my breath as I watched the same blue fireflies merge and form my two scimitars. My eyes didn't stay on my weapon for long and they loitered around. I was amazed, amazed at all the other weapons. There were spears, longswords, shortswords, daggers, staffs, doubleblades and I laughed when I saw a rose as someone's weapon. In the crowd, I saw Raphael and our eyes met but then, he looked away as soon as he realized that.

"Wow, nice weapons! Good. Now you will be learning how to make a custom skill from scratch. Please proceed to the computer lab now," Adel had announced. She looked very pleased with us as a smile had flickered on her face. We were told to deactivate our bracelets and head to the computer lab.

Adel had brought her laptop which had AngelPlayer installed and showed us the creation of a custom skill on the big screen.

"Pay close attention. This process might be confusing at times even though you might have the manual with you," she said and immediately, all eyes were on the screen. I held my notebook on my lap, taking down notes on my notebook just in case I wanted to refer or forgot. I counted and it took her about an hour just to create a skill. She'd created a spell that would create duplicates and she performed the skill for us to see. As soon as she said the mantra, there were not one but two Adels standing in front.

"I took an hour but you might take much longer. Today, like you can guess, your homework is to create your own custom skill," she announced and the session today ended there. The process of creating a custom skill from scratch didn't look so easy to me so I decided to go to Gillian's to see if he knew anything about creating these custom skills.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices inside.

"How is Reina?"

"She's fine, just like we'd expected. You did a good job raising her, Donavan. She's going to be as powerful as her parents," the other person mentioned with a laugh. I knew that laugh. It belonged to Adel. _What is she doing here?_

"Can you sense it? She's behind the door as we speak, Donavan," Adel said and I froze. _How did she know?_ _And who is Donavan? _I decided to barge in the door and used up all my strength. I couldn't see Adel there but I saw Gillian.

"Gillian, oh wait, Donavan, right? Is that your real name? What was that about?"

"Relax. One question at a time! My real name is Donavan Adelbourne and that was me, talking to my sister, Adel Aldebourne, your friend?"

"Tell me everything now!" I shouted as tears flowed down my cheeks. Had this been the truth he'd kept from me?

"I was not friends with your parents but enemies. I killed them with my own two hands!"

"How could you?"

"The truth is harsh, dear," he said abruptly. This was one of times I hated that he was being blunt. He turned around and cuffed what looked like a bracelet on his wrist, locked it and twisted it. It glowed blue and purple. "Guard skill: Hand sonic, version six!"


End file.
